Al-Thamen
The Al-Thamen (アル・サーメン, Aru.Sāmen) is a mysterious shadowy organization whose goals is to cause chaos and darkness upon the world and its inhabitants. They are an organisation that originated in Alma Torran under the leadership of Arba. About Sinbad doesn't know their real name, so he simply refers to them as "The Organization". Al-Thamen is an evil organization, bent on putting fate on the path to chaos. They do whatever it takes to bring a country to hatred, typically by inciting the public to fall into depravity. They tend to choose a human vessel who they will turn into a Black Djinn, using a Dark Metal Vessel powered by Black Rukh. Arba stated that in order to destroy Solomon's will, the members of Al-Thamen changed into beings formed only by thoughts and came into the world Solomon created.Night 194, Page 2 History The magicians of Al-Thamen were the members of Solomon's Resistance that sought to overthrow the Orthodox Government of David Jehoahaz Abraham. Though, after their family got killed by David and the Elders, and after Solomon replaced Ill Ilah, they all fell into disillusion. Then, one of the Magi, Arba, decided to assemble all the magicians who had strayed away from Solomon's will and together they formed the Eight-Pointed Star Fellowship, also known as Al-Thamen. After the Kou Empire Civil War and a three year time skip, Arba engage Aladdin, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu in a battle over the Dark Continent. Arba summons Al-Thamen to attack Aladdin, but in the process, Aladdin has reflects every attack destroying all of Al-Thamen. Night 311 - 312 Goals Al Thamen's goal is to free themselves from what they perceive as a curse, a prison - destiny. Al Thamen's belief is that their whole life is determined by destiny; as what they describe as a process that is decided and imposed by another, and all unfair circumstances are caused by it. In order to achieve their goal, Al Thamen has created a way to 'escape' from destiny by going through the process “Falling into Depravity". Inflicting the process on themselves is not enough as it needs the assistance of a great quantity of black rukh which can be caused by negative emotions. In order to raise more black rukh, Al Thamen had been raising the 'Abnormalities of the World', which consists of generally making numerous numbers of people feel negative emotions through e.g. wars and poverty. Aladdin said that they want to erase the world that King Solomon created (in which humans are now living) by essentially destroying it. To do that, they would use the power called "Dark Spot", a hole in the world created by a great quantity of black Magoi. From that hole, "the incarnation of evil" (presumed to be Ill Ilah) would appear and eat the Rukh of the world.Night 178, Pages 4-6 It is believed by Al Thamen that this is the only way to really 'free' themselves from destiny. Black Rukh This organization is able to use Black Rukh in order to fight. They use Black Rukh to power their Dark Metal Vessels, something only they are able to make through unknown means. They have also discovered the ability to create a Black Djinn incorporation with Magnostadt in the past. Members Since the foundation of Al-Thamen goes back in Alma Torran, the majority of their prominent members are from that world, like Arba, Falan or Ithnan. The members of Al-Thamen born into the world that Solomon created all seem to have some history with a particular country that they are from. The organization's influences run deep into all kinds of different countries. All top members seem have a sadistic side and use Dark Metal Vessels. Strong ones are able to do a Dark Djinn Weapon Equip. The Magi Judar was taken in by them after they destroyed and killed his entire village along with his parents. Al-Thamen's members live all around the world. They are actually clones who turn into a after being defeated and will die only if their real body is killed. They exchange rukh with themselves to share information, making the majority of them spies.Night 245, Page 4 Trivia *The name of this organization is either a corruption of the Arabic word الثامن Ath-Thāmin (or without proper elision: Al-Thāmin), meaning "The Eighth", or the related Arabic word ثَمانِية Thamāniya(t), meaning "Eight", perhaps referring to their symbol (the 8-pointed sun and octagram), which is the same symbol that appears on the Metal Vessals (likely representing the eight types of magic). This is further supported by the fact that, at one point, they have been called the "Eight-Pointed Star" (八芳星, Hachibōsei). *Ibn al-Thamen is the name of a poet from the One Thousand and One Nights, who cautioned that one should guard one's secrets. *Most members of Al-Thamen, except Arba, Judar and Isaac, have three red vertical dots on their foreheads. Arba and the other members of Al-Thamen in Alma Torran received the three dots (replacing their unopened third eyes) after beginning the attack on Solomon and Sheba's faction. References Category:Al-Thamen Category:Groups Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Dark Household Members Category:Alma Torran Category:Organization